Shikainos de la A a la Z
by anni fer
Summary: Shikaino de la A hasta la Z
1. A

_Nuevo fanfic de Naruto, desde la A hasta la B con Shikaino, estará buenisimo así que lean y dejen reviews._

_Naruto no me pertenece por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino. _

_Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.  
_

* * *

-

_-_

**Alegría**

Él no podía dejar aquel sentimiento, era un vicio estar a su lado. Cada día que pasaba lo llenaba de alegría, pero ver el resultado del test de embarazo de la rubia era lo mejor.

-- Salió positivo Shikamaru.-le dijo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su novio, llorando de alegría.

-

-

* * *

.

.

.

Dejen Reviews sí les gustó, ¿quedaron con gusto a poco?

pues si es así lean la letra B, y la C, y la D y todas :D


	2. B

_ Nuevo fanfic de Naruto, desde la A hasta la B con Shikaino, estará buenisimo así que lean y dejen reviews._

_ Naruto no me pertenece por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino. _

_ Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión y para llegar a mi sueño de llenar esto de Shikainos._

* * *

**Bailar**

Le gustaba perezoso, dejado y despreocupado aunque eso le molestara de repente; pero pensando bien lo que más le gustó a Ino del Nara era su forma de bailar, nunca se esperó que ese hombre fuera tan…¿Sensual, bueno, lindo o mejor, exquisito... al bailar?.

-- Me cansé.-le dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a susurrarle algo al oído. La rubia se sorprendió y rápidamente le tomó por el brazo.

-- No, por favor bailemos esta última canción. Es mi preferida.-le dijo por enésima vez la rubia, es que cuando él bailaba todas las canciones eran sus favoritas.

Impresionante, pero fascinante. Pensaban en toda Konoha cuando veían que la mejor bailarina de la ciudad era seducida por un don nadie que bailaba mejor que todos.

* * *

_Dejen Reviews sí les gustó, ¿quedaron con gusto a poco?_

_pues si es así lean la letra C, y desde la A hasta la Z. _


	3. C

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Celar**

Ino era quien más se preocupaba por las mujeres con las que hablaba su novio, pero Shikamaru era otra cosa.

-- ¿Puedes decirme la hora?.-le preguntó un joven coquetamente a la rubia, quien esperaba a que Shikamaru le trajera su bebida.

-- Son las 6, adiós.- respondió cortante Shikamaru, quien había llegado de la nada. Ino le miraba sonriendo, él en cambio miraba al estúpido mamífero que andaba en dos patas y miraba ha su novia con cara de quiero tener sexo contigo, pobre penoso.

Abrazó firmemente a Ino y le besó, disfrutando de sus labios y además de la cara que sabía que el idiota pondría.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, tengo hasta la P escrita,pero tranquilos que con reviews ire subiendo y subiendo. Y si no dejan no importa por que los subire para conseguir la conquista del mundo a través de los Shikainos :D_


	4. D

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Dulce**

El sabor del cigarrillo era lo que le gustaba de fumar, pero el sabor que más le gustaba no era ese y el chocolate tampoco. Era el dulce sabor del labial que Ino usaba, era cómo fresas…e Ino.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, tengo hasta la P escrita,pero tranquilos que con reviews ire subiendo y subiendo. Y si no dejan no importa por que los subire para conseguir la conquista del mundo a través de los Shikainos :D_


	5. E

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Enfermo**

Le miró enojada, por qué era tan testarudo.

-- No seas bebe Shikamaru, tienes que beber el remedio.-le dijo ya hastiada del comportamiento del castaño.

Shikamaru le miro serio, quién se creía ella para mandarle. Él no bebería ese brebaje asqueroso.

-- Si sigues así de enfermo no podré estar contigo, hablarte cerca.-dijo mientras se acercaba ha él y añadía.- tampoco podré tocarte y menos…besarte o hacerte cosas.

Él castaño suspiró, se acercó a la cuchara y bebió con asco el contenido.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, tengo hasta la P escrita,pero tranquilos que con reviews ire subiendo y subiendo. Y si no dejan no importa por que los subire para conseguir la conquista del mundo a través de los Shikainos :D_


	6. F

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Follar**

Un palmetazo le hizo sacar su mano de la pierna de la chica, ella le miraba "enojada" pero su sonrojo decía otra cosa.

-- Aquí no.-le reprendió Ino.

Shikamaru sonrió, se acercó y la beso apasionadamente, beso con el cual consiguió sentar a la joven sobre la mesa de la cocina, beso con el cual consiguió seducirla para empezar un manoseo insaciable que termino por complacerle con dulces gemidos.

--Mejor no, aquí no.-dijo bromeando el castaño, pero la respuesta de la rubia fue una mirada de odio y que le atrajera con las piernas hacia ella.

Él sonrió, se acercó para penetrarla lentamente para luego comenzar un rápido vaivén que ocasionaría lo gemido que él ahogaría en besos.

Ahora se podía decir, que habían follado en todas las habitaciones de la casa de Ino.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, tengo hasta la P escrita,pero tranquilos que con reviews ire subiendo y subiendo. Y si no dejan no importa por que los subire para conseguir la conquista del mundo a través de los Shikainos :D_


	7. G

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Gemidos**

La dulce voz de ella, rompiéndose por él en su oído era lo más bello que había escuchado. Pero eso era subjetivo, por que para Ino no había nada más excitante que escuchar a su Shikamaru gemir cuando ella le hacía cariñitos, es que la voz desgarrada y ronca de su novio le hacía excitarse aún más de lo que él creía.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está enterito.  
_


	8. H

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Hielo**

-- ¡Me duele Ino!.-le regañó Shikamaru mientras alejaba su rostro.

Pero la rubia insistió y volvió a poner un hielo sobre el ojo de su novio, él tenía la culpa de andar en peleas y que le dejaran moreteado.

--¡No me digas nada Shikamaru Nara, es tú culpa que te hayan pegado en la cara!.-le dijo Ino mientras le ponía el pedazo de hielo sobre la mejilla.

Él bufó, quejándose del dolor.

-- Mi culpa, es culpa de ellos por mirarte tanto…¡¡Es tú culpa por usar ropa tan escotada!!.-terminó regañándole el castaño mientras se quejaba.

Ino sonreía, que su novio fuera protector le gustaba. Tal vez por eso sí era su culpa.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

Shikaino debe dominar el mundo, escriban drabbles o Oshot también :D


	9. I

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Intenso **

Salió de ahí con su juguetona mano sobre sus cabellos, tratando de peinarlos pero consiguiendo muy poco. A los segundos después salió Shikamaru con una media sonrisa pegada en el rostro, eso había sido inesperado.

-- Volvamos a clases.-le dijo Ino, quien se volteo para tomar la mano de su novio.

El encuentro en el armario había sido uno de los más intenso, es que la adrenalina ayudaba para un sexo intenso y esta subía cuando tenían sexo en lugares con gente alrededor.

Gracias adrenalina, pensó bobamente Ino mientras era besada en la mejilla por su novio.

Y gracias dios por hacer que a Shikamaru no le costara tanto subir la adrenalina, sí que agradecía por que eso, ojala nunca se terminara y para eso rezaría.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	10. J

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Juego**

Ella lo tomó todo como un tonto juego, cómo siempre los seducía y luego se aburría. Pero él había sido diferente, la indiferencia y el que no le importara nada la hizo proponerse tenerlo loco.

Al final, el juego terminó ganándolo él. Por que la enamoró antes de que pudiera mandarlo a volar, ahora ella no permitiría eso y sabía muy bien que algo sí había ganado, ya que él tampoco la dejaría.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	11. K

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Karma**

Ella creía en el karma, en eso momento más que a nada en el mundo.

-- ¡Ah!.-le escuchó gemir después de ella, cayendo rendido sobre ella pero nunca cómo para no besarla ni hacerse ánimos para devolverle aquel orgasmo.

Se lo iba ha devolver cómo al anterior, y el que le había devuelto o cómo el anterior a ese que también le había de vuelto o como el anterior al anterior de ese que le había de vuelto.

Es que las cosas buenas, volvían igual o mejor…buenas.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	12. L

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Leyes**

Las leyes de la amistad para ella eran obvia pero parece que a sus nuevas compañeras no. Estúpidas perras, no eran sus amigas, una amiga no coqueteaba descaradamente con el novio de su amiga estando esta FRENTE a ella.

-- Shikamaru vamos.-le dijo Ino enojada, pero en el fondo se sentía deprimida.

Él se acercó con prisa a su novia, la abrazo y besó frente a todas sus "amigas" dejando envidiosa a más de una.

Ino se sorprendió, Shikamaru la miraba con amor y añadió:

-- Ya era hora, no me gusta que otra mujer me hable…así de cerca.-dijo acercándose a su novia.- a menos de que sea mi Ino.

Él sabía cuán sensible podía llegar a ser su novia, pero también sabía cómo alegrarla.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	13. M

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Madres**

Nunca, en algún momento de su infancia, se les ocurrió siquiera pensar en que iban a estar juntos. Eran amigos, eran diferentes y el cariño no era tanto.

Pero sus madres en cambio, habían hecho las predicciones desde antes. Ellas sabían que el querido Shikamaru sería el príncipe azul de la femenina y tierna princesita Ino.

Pero no tenían predicho la princesita se les uniría y sería de las que hacen predicciones; nadie esperaba que Shikamaru fuera quien había ayudado a Ino a convertirse en madre, no a los 17 años.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	14. N

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Nunca**

-- Nunca podría estar con alguien como tú.-se dijeron una vez.

Sin esperar que en los años siguientes se enamorarían el uno del otro. Ahora todos les jugaban bromas, ya que se habían vuelto inseparables y nunca nadie les podría volver a separar.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!


	15. Ñaco

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Ñaco**

-- Pero Ino, dónde te conseguiré Ñaco a estas horas.-le dijo un somnoliento Shikamaru que se levantaba de su cama para ir a comprar otro de los antojos de su esposa.

Ino le miró con un puchero y añadió.- Pero si hay maíz, azúcar y miel…¿Podrías prepararme? Piensa en tus hijos, los gemelitos quieren más que yo.-

Shikamaru miró la barriga de balón que tenía su mujer, sonrió perezoso.

-- Está bien, iré a hacer.- dijo mientras se rendía y salía de la habitación.

Ino al ver que este bajaba por las escaleras le gritó

-- Y si me haces un jugo de sandia con melón tuna será mejor.-dijo cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y es que en esa época con suerte habían manzanas.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!

El titulo del bdwmdkwedew no quería ponerse sólo Ñ, ¬¬ me decía que Ñ y N eran lo mismo o.ó malditos.


	16. O

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Ocaso**

Lo recordaba como el ocaso, pero de sus sentimientos. En aquel tiempo sus sentimientos por Sasuke le habían cegado, pero al morir estos. Había ciado en cuenta que tenía una mejor persona a su lado y por quien sí merecía jugársela.

* * *

_**# Si quedaron con ganas de más**, Dejen reviews por que el abecedario está completo._

¡¡Shikaino dominará el mundo!!

_- Por hoy hasta aquí quede :) Si no quieren dejar reviews dediquenme un Shikaino para llenar el mundo de fanfics Shikaino!! o unanse a l shikaino club en dz (y)_


	17. P

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Parada**

Sonrió perezoso, recordando el día de ayer cuando fue a esperar el bus en la parada. Por fin había hablado con la rubia, pero lo extraño fue que ella le dirigió la palabra primero.

Ella le reconoció, ella lo saludo.

Aún la recordaba, desde esa vez que la vio parada llorando desconsolada y él le ayudo. Nunca pensó encontrarla en una parada de autobús.

Lo más raro para ambos, es que ahora que sabían los horarios era inevitable ir a esa parada para encontrarse.

* * *

_**# **Espero que se animen y quieran más. Dejen reviews :)  
_


	18. Q

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Querer**

Miró melancólica las nubes, pero luego sonrió. Ahora ella no eran las más queridas por Shikamaru, ella era a quien más quería el castaño, siempre le mostraba cuánto la quería pero ayer fue especial; ya que ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes.

* * *

_**# **Espero que se animen y quieran más. Dejen reviews :)  
_


	19. R

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Reglas**

Nunca se dijeron cuales serian las reglas al estar de novios, pero solitos las impusieron.

-- ¡Ella te comía con la mirada, tenía que mostrarle que eras mió!.-le gritó orgullosa Ino, venían de una fiesta hacia la casa de Shikamaru.

El negó con la cabeza, pero no podía decir nada ya que él había causado más alboroto en la fiesta pasada por que Ino había recibido un trago de un desconocido.

-- Entra, vamos a mi cuarto.-le dijo Shikamaru mientras abría la puerta de entrada de su casa, se sacaba sus zapatos y tranquilo esperó a que su novia también lo hiciera.

Ino estaba contenta, tanto que sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí adorable.

-- Pero tus papis dijeron que me pasaras tú habitación y tú durmieras en el sillón.-dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a él, subía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le hablaba lo más cerca de sus labios que podía; ella quería provocar algo.

Shikamaru sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente hacia él.

-- Pero no era un regla, así que de todas maneras te pasare mi habitación pero conmigo.-dijo mientras besaba lentamente los labios de la joven, luego besaba su oreja, su cuello y nuevamente saboreaba el labio inferior de la Yamanaka.

-- Mi padres son las personas con el sueño más pesado que puede haber.-dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba en brazos a Ino y subía la escalera.

Ambos se reían

* * *

_**# **Espero que se animen y quieran más. Dejen reviews :)  
_


	20. S

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Silencio**

Los silencios entre ellos existían, tal vez demasiado pero había besos, caricias, miradas y acciones que decían más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

_**# **Este fue super cortito, pero me sigue gustando. A quien no le gusta el ShikaIno, no lea más.  
_


	21. T

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**T****arde**

De que era problemático lo era, pero valía la pena esperar a que la Yamanaka llegara. Se tardaba mucho, pero se tardaba arreglándose para él y eso…era exquisito. Lástima que eran pocas las veces dónde pasaba más de una o dos horas con algún vestido, él se encargaba de sacárselo.

* * *

_**# **Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida...con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina tarde como siempre... (8) lara lará lará!! jiji me acorde de esa canción, pero el drabble no tiene nada que ver._

¡¡Dejen reviews para hacer un mundo y un fanfic más feliz!!. Cuidence e intenten escribir ShikaInos para conquistar al mundo xD


	22. U

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Uvas:**

Se acercó intranquila, respiró nuevamente, se alejó relajada. Se acercó y repitió el proceso una y otra vez; El pelo de Shikamaru olía ha Uvas, él suyo olía a lavanda… prefería el de uvas.

Se acercó nuevamente, respiro tranquila y se alejó de los castaños cabellos de su novio, quien dormía placidamente a su lado.

Cuando Shikamaru despertó Ino se había duchado y secaba sus rubios cabellos con una toalla, sonrió y se rió de ella cuando esta olía constantemente su pelo, el que ahora olía ha Uvas.

Él se había dado cuenta que ella le olía el cabello mientras dormía, supuso que haría algo como eso.

* * *

_# Shikaino dominará el mundo, es la mejor pareja... pero eso no significa que sea la única :B _

_experimenté con el Itaino y no es malo, pero la única y verdadera siempre será: _**Shikaino.**


	23. V

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**V****acaciones**

-- Apúrate, tenemos que alcanzarlos.- dijo Shikamaru, quien esperaba en su auto a que su novia empacara las cosas. Junto a Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba y Sasori habían arrendado unas cabañas frente aun playa, serían unas buenas vacaciones y más por que Shikamaru e Ino habían pagado más así que tendrían derecho a compartir la cama de dos plazas.

¡Dos plazas para poder hacerlo cómodamente!!, y por un mes.

-- Listo, vamos.-dijo Ino mientras se ponía sus gafas, besaba ha Shikamaru y se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto del hermosos descapotable negro de Shikamaru.

* * *

_# La única y verdadera pareja siempre será: _**Shikaino.**


	24. W

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**W****ishky**

A ella le cargaba el wishky, podía beber otras bebidas alcohólicas pero detestaba el wishky; sin embargo, había algo que le gustaba de ese maldito licor.

-- Te amo, demasiado cómo para compartirte.-dijo Shikamaru mientras besaba los labios de la rubia compartiendo wishky con cada beso. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un alegre tono carmesí, todo por culpa del alcohol ingerido. La miraba, le sonreía y la amaba en miradas, gestos, acciones y palabras.

Le acariciaba la cara, la espalda, las manos, el cabello y la besaba.

-- Odio cuando te miran, por que eres mía y te amo mucho; también odio cuando no puedo estar contigo por las misiones o cuándo de repente te veo y tengo tiempo solamente para ir a darte un beso y algún idiota se me cruza y me habla.-le decía el castaño, quien parecía un niño mimado. Abrazado a ella, consintiéndola cómo sólo hacía algunas veces sobrio.

Pero estando ebrio era más divertido.

-- Te diré…que te amo desde que amabas al idiota de Sasuke, y te lo digo no por que este mal si no por que me enfermaba que lo miraras tanto. Te amo mucho mi amor.-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba.

A Ino le gustaba cuidar a Shikamaru, además que después se ponía algo fogoso y eso era… rico.

* * *

_# La única y verdadera pareja siempre será: _**Shikaino.**


	25. X

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Xilófono**

Nunca le gustó la música, era algo que ni le desagradaba pero tampoco necesitaba de ella por lo que a lo más conocía las canciones que su novia siempre cantaba o los grupos favoritos de ella porque sí que Ino vivía de la música.

Ella bailaba, cantaba, sus padres eran músicos de jazz. Por su lado, su padre no hacía nada relacionado con la música mas su madre tocaba la guitarra... ella fue quien regaló para su cuarto cumpleaños un xilófono a su hijo.

Gracias a eso él ahora amaba esa música, la que su hijo tocaba.

-- ¡Pero papá no te quedes dormido, escuchame!.-le regañó un pequeño niño de ojos azules, como los de su madre, pero con la piel más morena y el cabello café. Era la viva imagen de Shikamaru sólo que con ojos de color.

Shikamaru al escuchar a su hijo enfadado sonrió y le dijo tranquilo:

-- Lo siento, toca de nuevo la canción por favor.-

El pequeño sonrió, se sentía importante. Tomó su isntrumento, lo puso sobre la mesa nuevamente y comenzó lentamente a tocar la canción. Que tanto Shikamaru como Ino ya se sabían de memoria...

* * *

_#_ _Estan como papis, jiji._


	26. Y

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Yacer**

Caminó por ese sendero desconocido, estaban en el río que crusaba el campo de los padres de Shikamaru. Ya lo conocía por lo que le había dicho a Shikamaru que no necesitaba de su compañía, ella quería hacer sus necesidades tranquila, pero el ir sola fue un error.

-- Diablos, dónde esta el sauce.- dijo en voz alta Ino, se regañaba mentalmente por no aceptar que Shikamaru le acompañara. No muy lejos pudo ver el gran sauce, corrio sonriente en esa dirección. Se había perdido no sabía por cuanto tiempo, Shikamaru tal vez estaba preocupado, pensó ella.

En cuanto llegó al lugar dónde tenían las toallas, se enojó repentinamente.

Shikamaru yacía de costado, relajado, tranquilo, sereno, durmiendo como un bebe sin preocuparse por su novia. Sin saber que ella se había perdido.

La rubia sin pensarlo se sacó su sombrilla, se acercó a la orilla del río y la empapó en la fresca agua que la llenó a medias. Corrió cómo una niña hasta donde estaba su novio, le tiró lo poco y nada de agua que tenía mas consiguió despertar al castaño. Quien le miraba desorientado, pero pronto ubicó dónde se había quedado dormido.

-- ¡¡YO QUE ME PIERDO Y TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES DORMIR!!.-gritó Ino, sin aguantarse la repentina furia que le llenaba.

Shikamaru suspiró, se acercó a ella y con una rápida maniobra la rubia quedó aprisionada bajo él. El castaño sonreía perezoso, se acercó a su cuello embriagandose del olor de su novia luego fue hacia sus labios para cumplir su reciente sueño.

-- Por fin estamos solos, y tú lo único que haces es enojarte.-dijo Shikamaru en un despreocupado tono, movía su cabeza en negación mientras se acercaba al rostro femenino y besaba con pasión los rosados labios de su novia, sus manos recorrían intranquilas el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia. Ella, dominada por ese repentino deseo ayudó en las caricias.

El tiempo pasaba, las caricias aumentaban, el amor con el deseo eran mejores sobre unas simples toallas. Al final de la tarde, no se habían dado un baño cómo dijeron que harían. Ellos simplemente yacían recostados, abrazados, sudado mientras dormían una siesta por el cansanció luego de aquella aventurilla.

El sexo en un lugar así de natural había sido lo mejor.

* * *

_#_ _La única y siempre mejor pareja: _**Shikaino**_.  
_


	27. Z

**Naruto no me pertenece** por que a lo que fuera así, Shikamaru no sería amigo de Temari y Naruto sería hermano de Ino.

**Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión.**

* * *

**Zona**

Él estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, todos vieron como su castaño amigo se paraba e iba dónde se encontraba Ino siendo molestada por dos hombres algo borrachos que creían que Ino les coqueteaba.

-- Shikamaru, tranquilo.-dijo en un susurro Naruto, apenado por los hombres. Shikamaru era bastante fuerte, era cosa de ver sus musculosos brazos.

Estaban en una discoteca, Ino e Hinata habían ido a comprar bebidas. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y Tenten se habían quedado sentados esperandolas. Sakura estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Sasuke, este le hablaba al oído haciendola sonreír. Tenten y Neji conversaban entre cortos besos.

Por otro lado Shikamaru y Naruto veían ha sus novias, quienes estaban haciendo al cola. El castaño no era de enojarse pero había un grupo de hombres que se estaban metiendo en _su zona. _Miraban ganosos a su novia, le hacían muecas por detrás...pero no fue hasta que le dieron uan nalgada que se ganó la furía de la rubia, quien les encaró, pero así comenzaron a molestarla más.

Shikamaru se paró de su asiento furioso, Naruo le susurró algo que él no escuchó y no quería, él sólo pensaba en lo que les haría por molestar a su novia.

-- Hey.-les dijo Shikamaru, con un tono de voz que le erizaron los pelos a todos. Ino le miró sonriendo, se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios, el castaño luego miró a los dos hombres que les miraban con miedo y envidia a la vez.

La rubia se sentía orgullosa de su novio, era la mejor persona que habái conocido y más encima le protegía. Era inegable que el gimnacio le había ayudado bastante: los musculos con esa sudadera se veían estupendos.

El castaño esperó que Ino e Hinata se fueran hasta la mesa y con sus brazos guió intranquilo a los jovenes hacia un lugar, nadie se atrevía interrumpir. Hasta que estuvieron afuera del lugar, Shikamaru golpeó sólo cuatro veces...dos para cada uno y salieron huyendo. El castaño caminó nuevamente la calle que había caminado para pegarles sin hacer escandalo y con unos nudillos algo rotos entró con el permiso del guardia.

Cuando llegó a sentarse Ino le sonreía tranquila, hasta que le vió los nudillos rotos.

-- Shikamaru Nara, estas loco...déjame ver esa herida.-le regañó Ino al ver el daño que se había echo en los nudillos.

Shikamaru chasqueó mientras tomaba con su mano buena su vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, bebió tranquilo.

--No seas tan problematica.-le respondió el castaño, mientras miraba tranquilo a su novia y se acercaba para besarla lentamente. Ino respondió contenta aquel dulce beso, ya estaba acostumbrada a los besos de su novio...para ella no había nada mejor que eso.

Sonrió ante pensar que ella haría algo muy parecido sí veía a alguna estúpida perra sobre su novio, porque simplemente no podían contenerse cuando alguien más se metía en _su zona._

* * *

_#__Por fin lo he terminado, espero que les haya gustado...animense chicas y escribamos más Shikaino...pueden haber otras parejas igual buenas pero aceptemos que esta es le única y la siempre mejor: _**Shikaino.**_  
_


End file.
